


Нокаут

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред скромный преподаватель университета, начал работать не так давно. Дженсен один из студентов и с недавних пор - мокрая мечта Джареда. Впрочем, Эклз тоже не равнодушен к преподавателю и всеми правдами и неправдами решил вывести терпеливого учителя из себя. А может скромник учитель просто нравится хулигану-наглецу Дженсену?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нокаут

**Author's Note:**

> Джаред разглядывает его уже минут пять и перестать не может. Парень сидит возле окна, задумчиво, невидяще смотрит на улицу, постукивает кончиком карандаша по пухлым ярким губам; солнце распушает его и без того густые ресницы, вымывает радужку до прозрачной самоцветной зелени, раскрашивает персиковым точки веснушек на тонкой переносице и высоких скулах.  
Джаред уставился и не может отвести взгляд. Не дело в первый же день работы пялиться на студента! И во второй - нельзя. «Но он же просто красивый, приятный глазу, - утешает себя Джаред, - просто смотрю на него, испытываю эстетическое удовольствие».  
Наконец он опускает глаза, но только для того, чтобы поискать в списке учеников имя своего наваждения. Эклз, Дженсен.  
Когда Джаред снова поднимает голову, то упирается в насмешливый взгляд. Дженсен, прищурившись, смотрит прямо на него, тянет вверх уголок рта, усмехаясь, и Джареду кажется, что его застукали за чем-то неприличным, но он не может даже моргнуть. Напряжение становится всё ощутимее, гуще, звенит в ушах высокой нотой.  
Джаред справляется с собой и косится на других учеников. Те старательно черкают карандашами в отпечатанных листах – решают тест. Джареду нужно знать, насколько они отстали от программы за время отсутствия преподавателя, профессор Макдугалл две недели как слёг, а замену ему нашли только сейчас. Джаред не профессор, всего лишь аспирант, он сам еще недавно сидел по ту сторону кафедры. Но вылетит он отсюда стремительно и без сомнений, если его заподозрят в связи с учеником. Стоп! Никакой связи – о чем он вообще думает? – просто пересеклись взглядами, просто неловкая ситуация. Надо бы еще сделать замечание мистеру Эклзу, что тот отвлекается от теста. Джаред только сейчас чувствует, что ноют скулы – так сильно он стискивает челюсти, что ладони вспотели и бумаги липнут к рукам, путаются, раздражают. Вместо замечаний Джаред каркнувшим голосом напоминает студентам: до окончания осталось пять минут, надо поторопиться - выразительно хмурится на Дженсена, сделав акцент на последних словах. Тот дергает бровью, разглаживает листок с тестом, прицеливается карандашом и довольно быстро начинает писать. Теперь Джаред видит сбитые костяшки, как напрягается шарик бицепса под краем рукава футболки, сильную шею и рыжеватую небритость на щеках.  
Джареду нравится то, что он видел, и нравится то, что заметил только сейчас. Последнее будит в нем нечто большее, чем желание рассматривать, теперь хочется уже прикоснуться, потрогать, почувствовать на своей коже твёрдость пальцев…  
Лишняя минута на решение теста! Довольно. Ни один ученик не стоит того, чтобы расставаться с преподавательской деятельностью, даже толком ее и не начав.  
Студенты складывают листки на край его стола, что-то спрашивают, собирают вещи в рюкзаки и сумки. Перед Джаредом на стол плюхается учебник, «Теория твёрдого тела» - это даже не его предмет! – Дженсен наклоняется непозволительно близко, открывает книгу почти посередине и начинает водить по строчкам длинным пальцем. В уши Джареда льётся шепот:  
\- Я видел, как ты смотришь на меня. – Джаред пытается отшатнуться, но жесткая ладонь сдавливает его плечо и притягивает обратно к обжигающему ухо дыханию. – Не дергайся, зайка. Я тебе нравлюсь, не спорь. Ты бы даже хотел меня, если бы позволил себе чуть больше. Ты сильный, симпатичный, но такой недотраханный! – цокает языком. - Портишь зрение о книжки, потом обедаешь со старушками-профессоршами, а трахаешься только с тренажерами. – Пальцы на плече мнут мышцы, приглаживают ткань свитера, скользят на шею, под кромку волос. Джаред ёжится от слишком сильных ощущений, ёрзает на стуле, с удивлением заметив, что происходящее начинает его заводить, и это ненадолго вгоняет его в ступор.  
\- Что вы себе позволяете? – шипит Джаред, снимает очки и разворачивается всем телом, стряхивая нахальную руку.  
Дженсен уже стоит прямо, повернувшись к подошедшей девушке, улыбается ей, снова поменяв лицо, образ, перекинувшись в кого-то еще – капитан-футбольной-команды-и-его-подружка.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Падалеки, вы мне очень помогли, - с той же соблазняющей улыбкой Джареду.  
Закидывает руку на плечо девушке, прижимает к себе, втискивает грудью под рёбра, разворачивает, как безвольную куклу, и топает из кабинета, с ленцой подволакивая ноги в сбитых кроссовках.  
У Джареда есть несколько дней, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, чтобы не думать, не зациклиться, чтобы заняться хоть каким-нибудь сексом и, желательно, с кем-то, совсем не похожим на Дженсена.  
**  
Проходит несколько дней, и Джаред почти выполнил свой план «не думать», забил своё время работой (у старика Макдугалла в документах сущий кошмар!), забил остатки свободного времени сном (утром пробежка и много кофе), забил настолько, что на выполнение последнего пункта плана не хватило никакого времени.  
Джаред опять опаздывает к миссис Гэмбл, у него не согласован учебный план для младших курсов, у профессора Сингера наконец-то освободилось окно, - и всё это одновременно! Так не вовремя! Джаред бежит через кампус, пытаясь не расталкивать студентов, не потерять документы, не потерять время, врывается в учебный корпус. Перемена, слишком много народа, но можно срезать через цокольный этаж, там почти безлюдно – да, Джаред успел изучить все лазейки.  
В подвале прохладно, гуляет эхо его дробных шагов, и никого. Почти никого. За приоткрытыми дверями дальше по коридору слышатся резкие выдохи и глухие, липкие звуки ударов. Джаред притормаживает, заглядывает, не в силах совладать с любопытством, но там всего лишь пустой тренажерный зал, кто-то лупцует боксерскую грушу. Джаред сразу понимает – кто. Не видит еще – чует. Взгляд примагничивается к танцующей у груши фигуре: влажно мерцает кожа обнаженного торса, натягивается на комках крепких мышц, джинсы в тёмных брызгах, стоптанные кроссовки легко толкаются от истёртого пола. Сосредоточенное лицо, нахмуренные брови, губы дергаются, приоткрывая белизну зубов. Обмотанные кулаки влепляют одну вмятину за другой в несопротивляющуюся кожу, в опилки и песок под ней.  
Джаред смотрит, злится на себя, понукает – иди, иди, времени нет, но не может сдвинуться с места. Делает еще один шажок, чуть ближе, чтобы впитать картинку и воскресить в памяти чуть позже, когда будет время, когда вернётся профессор Макдугалл, а Джаред уйдет. Это же можно, что такого?  
Дверь оглушительно скрипит, задетая локтем, Джаред давит панику и, пытаясь проглотить подскочившее к горлу сердце, замирает.  
Дженсен конечно же замечает его, останавливается, обнимая грушу, вглядывается в полумрак. И хохочет, запрокидывая голову, шлепает ладонью по красной коже снаряда, манит пальцем, приглашающе кивает головой.  
«Идиот, идиот, идиот», - повторяет Джаред в такт поспешным шагам – рванул сразу, как ветром сдуло, смехом, если быть точным, лампочки весело прыгают по краям зрения, ничуть не помогая, зато спасительная дверь в конце коридора всё ближе. Скорее туда, к умным мыслям, некрасивым тёткам и бумажной пыли.  
**  
На следующий урок Джаред готов прийти в тёмных очках. И не только потому, что испытывает острую потребность прятать взгляд. Он всё же «вышел в люди», как выразился Крис, хотя, по мнению Джареда, это не самое точное определение. Напиться и плакаться о своей нежданной, ненужной, такой мешающей тяге к студенту он мог бы и дома. И даже по телефону, Крису совсем не обязательно было тащить его в клуб – только разговаривать неудобно и выпивка дороже.  
Джаред делает слишком длинные паузы, рассказывая новый материал, часто подливает в стакан воду – в глОтке пустыни Невады, в голове грохочет Лас-Вегас. Контрольная как спасение, можно сесть, замолчать и даже украдкой поднять взгляд на место у окна. Дженсен, конечно, там, непонятно, на что Джаред надеялся, чуял же, что тот смотрит. Смотрит, не отрываясь, натягивает звонкие струны – не порвать. Лезет в сумку и достает сигарету. Мнёт ее пальцами – табачные крошки сыплются на тетрадные листы – проводит под носом, нюхает, раздувая трепетные ноздри, суёт фильтр между мягких губ, чуть сжимает.  
Курить на территории запрещено, все об этом знают. Джаред замечает, что Женевьев – умненькая, исполнительная, обязательная, «А» за тест – повернулась к Дженсену, сверлит его осуждающим взглядом, тот подмигивает ей. Джаред водружает очки на взмокшую переносицу, прячется за прозрачными стёклами, делает вид, что занят, копаясь в листах на своём столе, что не видит ничего кругом, нет никакой сигареты.  
В руках Дженсена появляется зажигалка, он чиркает ей, без огня, раз, другой, укладывает ровно рядом с сигаретой на тетрадь, Джаред снова «не видит». Но иначе как похмельем объяснить не может, почему выходит после занятия и следует за Дженсеном. Преследует. Не иначе хочет поймать за курением в секретном месте и сделать выговор. На это даже можно потратить немного времени. Джаред идёт чуть в отдалении, но не теряет Дженсена из вида, он почти ликует, когда тот направляется к подсобным постройкам и скрывается за углом.  
Джаред прибавляет шагу, сворачивает и пробегает мимо Дженсена, который стоит, привалившись к стене, широко расставив ноги и сунув руки в карманы. Сигареты нет - уж не придумал ли ее Джаред?..  
\- Курить вредно, - доверительно сообщает Дженсен подошедшему Джареду. – Дыхалку сбивает. Никакой выносливости. А она ой как нужна! В различных областях, - он неопределенно крутит кистью в воздухе, качнувшись, отталкивается от стены, притирается вплотную, - например, в боксе. Или в беге.  
Он ниже, но Джареду кажется, что невозможные нахальные глаза находятся прямо напротив его. И губы тоже – наклоняться не надо. Джаред сползает к ним взглядом, всматривается в чёткий контур, в трещинку посередине, слышит:  
\- Или трахать тебя часами. Ты не девочка, тяжелый. Большой, сильный, пока разложишь – умаешься. В твоих книжках пишут, зайка, как ебаться по-настоящему?  
Джареда толкают под челюсть вверх, гладят большим пальцем ямочку на подбородке, цепляют, тянут взгляд кончиками ресниц, заставляют смотреть в глаза. Джаред смотрит, в голове мечется: почему молчу, почему позволяю?.. Но молчит. Позволяет. Его же даже не спрашивают, по сути. От Дженсена пахнет сухо табаком, немного олдспайсом и не разобрать, чем еще.  
\- Дело не в позах, знаешь. Не в мастерстве ебли, не в опыте, - его голос пропускает хрипотцу. – Тебе не трахаться надо – отдаваться, чтобы тебя брали и драли, солнышко. Отпускать себя, отключать свой умненький мозг и делать то, что хочет твоё шикарное тело.  
Джаред чувствует, как расталкивают его руки в стороны, тянут свитер, теплые пальцы пробегаются по прессу, сжимают, скользят назад, цепляя мозолями, на крестец, давят в ямочки по бокам. Мало, хочется большего, и это ужасающая мысль. Катастрофическая.  
\- Да-а-а, - тянет Дженсен, расплываясь в улыбке, - я не ошибся. И ты не ошибся. Большого мальчика надо ебать большим членом. Потрогай, - он хватает бессильную руку Джареда и кладёт себе на ширинку, на туго натянутую влево джинсу. Там действительно много, и пОлно, и жарко, и вибрирует венозной кровью. Джаред пугается еще больше - тем, что вибрацией отдается за стиснутыми зубами стон. Его собственный. Он нарастает, гудит в опустевшей голове, прорывается нытьём, невнятным мычанием, но Джареду достаточно, чтобы очнуться, оттолкнуть, задохнуться возмущением.  
\- Что ты!.. вы!.. Не смей… те! – нависает над Дженсеном, расправляет плечи. Он старше, он выше, он умнее… если это имеет хоть какое-то значение в данной ситуации.  
Дженсен снова приваливается к стене, достает из заднего кармана мятую пачку, вытряхивает единственную сигарету и зажигалку, прикуривает, скосив глаза на синий огонёк. Джареда отпускает, он сдувается:  
\- Курить на территории университета запрещено! – выходит почти твёрдо, достаточно уверенно.  
\- Как скажешь, котик, - Дженсен тут же растирает сигарету о кирпичи, рассыпая оранжевые искры, сплёвывает под ноги. Он серьёзен, без тени улыбки на лице, и Джаред сбегает, едва его веки дрогнули, грозя открыть взгляд.  
**  
Целых три недели Джаред не видит Дженсена. Каждый раз, входя в аудиторию, чувствует пустоту и облегчение - нет, не пришёл. Это странная смесь ощущений, тревожащая. Он не должен прислушиваться к досужим разговорам студентов, но всё равно слышит: Эклз готовится к соревнованиям, Эклз победит Мюррея, Эклз в отличной форме, его имя напишут на голых грудях болельщицы – вот будет сюрприз!  
Джаред не может пойти на бой. Он хочет увидеть, как Дженсен выйдет на ринг, гибко прогнувшись под канатом, как оскалится капой, приветствуя противника, как будет кружить, покачиваясь и подпрыгивая, выстреливать кулаками в массивных перчатках, вминать их в чужую плоть. А потом, в конце, остановится, тяжело дыша всей грудью и животом, и рефери вскинет его руку за запястье, объявляя победителем.  
Но Джаред не может, научный руководитель примет его только в этот день.  
Джаред воодушевлён и полон энтузиазма, работа наконец-то сдвинулась с мёртвой точки, пальцы стучат по клавишам пулемётной очередью. Телефон жужжит вибровызовом, ползёт по столешнице, а Джаред спешит набрать летящую мысль. Подхватывает трубку на краю стола.  
\- Слушаю! – орёт в неё, не может остановиться.  
\- Это Макдугалл, - бодро скрипит в наушнике старческий голос, профессор обходится без учёных званий. – Еще жив и прекрасно тебя слышу, мальчик.  
Джаред шевелит губами, бормочет про себя извинения, скачет глазами по строчкам, перекладывает телефон в левую руку, чтобы правой допечатать нужное слово.  
\- Хочу выйти в понедельник на работу, - продолжает Макдугалл, вздыхает, - не могу больше дома, помру на кафедре, развлеку студентов. Кстати, не разбежались они еще от тебя? – Старик кудахчет смехом, Джаред вежливо хмыкает. – Увидимся, мальчик.  
Впереди выходные, а значит, Джаред больше не увидит своих студентов, не увидит Дженсена. Может, зайдет попрощаться, но не рискнёт посмотреть на него особо.  
На мониторе приглашающе мигает курсор, отбивает ритм в начале строки, но пальцы неподвижно застыли, раскинувшись над клавиатурой. Надо сделать перерыв, проветриться, прогуляться.  
Джаред идёт по кампусу быстрым шагом, не знает, куда спешит, взбегает по лестнице, дверь, коридор, спускается в цокольный этаж и может остановиться только у знакомой двери. Там всё тот же полумрак и тяжелый запах пота, и звук резких выдохов, глухие шлепки.  
Дверь приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы беззвучно протиснуться Джареду. Тот заглядывает – на всякий случай – входит, смотрит, скрещивает руки на груди, но тут же прячет за спину, они неловкие и мешаются. Джаред прочищает горло, говорит громко и внятно, как слабослышащему или иностранцу:  
\- Поздравляю с победой, Дженсен.  
Дженсен виснет на груше, давится смешками, Джаред поздно замечает, как же он зол.  
\- Я проиграл.  
Джаред смущен, растерян, он кусает губу и понятия не имеет, что говорить. Дженсен отлипает от снаряда, хватает Джареда за запястье и тащит в дальний конец зала, там свалены неряшливой кучей старые маты. Сдирает с себя промокшую футболку, прихватив горстью на спине, трёт под мышками, роняет; зубами срывает бинты с кистей, отпинывает кроссовки.  
\- Давай, давай, - дергает он Джареда за одежду, - ты же за этим сюда пришёл.  
Джаред признаётся себе: за этим, чем бы это ни было. Снимает очки, свитер, медлит, не решаясь бросить на грязный пол. Дженсен решает за него, отнимает, швыряет в угол, лихорадочными пальцами быстро справляется со всеми пуговицами, Джаред берет на себя неловкость с ботинками и носками.  
\- Зачем такое прячешь, зайка? – укоряет Дженсен, гладит, щупает, мнёт бесстыже мышцы, будто купить собирается. У него кровоподтёк на скуле и бровь рассечена. – Тебя приодеть бы и в клуб. Или раздеть и на ринг. Мы бы так станцевали с тобой, Джаред…  
Звуки имени неожиданно отрезвляют, Джаред отпихивает Дженсена, наклоняется за одеждой, но тут же оказывается вжатым лицом в липкий кожзаменитель ближайшего мата. Нокаут, вспоминает Джаред, это называется нокаут, и сейчас невидимый рефери пальцами ведет обратный отсчет к его поражению.  
\- Решил посопротивляться? Передумал? – Между лопаток давит, вдохнуть невозможно, в голове гулко, слова льются в уши, процеженные через зубы. – Подергайся, малыш, повертись подо мной.  
Джаред может его сбросить, Дженсен легче, но, кажется, оплел его всего: руками, ногами, словами. Джаред чувствует ягодицами каменную твёрдость, как чувствует твёрдость пола под содранными коленями. И болеть позже будет одинаково. Если зажмуриться и задержать дыхание, то можно, постаравшись, вообразить, что под щекой чистое бельё и мягкий матрас, что вокруг полумрак от свечей, а ранее они ужинали при их зыбком свете, и Дженсен был такой красивый, такой юный и свежий… наверняка ему идут костюмы и белые сорочки.  
Когда Джаред вдыхает и возвращается, он уже полностью обнажен, и между ягодиц проезжается жесткое бедро, мажет пОтом, щекочет короткими волосками. Дженсен раздвигает ему ноги коленом, толкает под яйцами, приподнимает. Убирает волосы с уха, с шеи, покусывает мелко. Нажимает Джареду на нижнюю губу, требует открыть рот, ныряет двумя пальцами под язык, зачерпывает влагу. Другой смазки не будет. Пальцы кружат вокруг ануса, Джаред пытается расслабиться, не зажиматься – себе же хуже сделает.  
\- Мало, мало, - бормочет Дженсен, - такая маленькая дырочка, так давно никого не было. Давно никто не вставлял, не натягивал, не долбился в тебя. Неужели не хочешь? – Палец ныряет внутрь на фалангу, Дженсен выстанывает низко: - Хо-очешь. И я хочу. Как только тебя увидел, твои девчачьи волосы и ноги длинные, и руки… Давай, возьми, подержись.  
Руку тянут назад, вкладывают горячий член в ладонь, сжимают пальцы.  
\- Ну, проснись же, - почти просит Дженсен. И Джаред просыпается.  
Переворачивается, роняет Дженсена себе на грудь и дорывается до долгожданных губ, лижет их и между ними, и зубы, проталкивает язык внутрь, встречая сопротивление. Дженсен борется, он хочет выиграть даже в этом, Джаред сдается под напором, принимает, всасывает его язык. Наконец он слышит запах Дженсена, его вкус – сладковатый, млечный, тёплый, терпкий, заметный даже под солью с кожи.  
Вспоминает про руки, с силой оглаживает Дженсена, прижимая ладони – от острых углов лопаток до крепких ягодиц, и вкруговую к паху, сжимает в горсти яйца, ведет по стволу, натягивая кожицу – от основания к головке. Мокро от пота, скользко. Джаред трогает себя, мимоходом удивляется эрекции, кончиками пальцев подхватывает натёкшую под головкой вязкую лужицу и сам размазывает по краям дырки.  
Дженсен отрывается от его губ, суёт в руку квадратик презерватива и откидывается назад, опирается на согнутые в коленях ноги Джареда, подставляется. Так глупо и неудобно – надевать резинку не на свой член, как-то не довелось этого делать раньше. Джаред справляется, подгоняемый насмешливым взглядом, Дженсен сползает ниже и приставляет член. Будет немного больно. Дженсен снова отвлекает поцелуем, а сам наваливается всем весом, неумолимо протискивается, кожа натягивается по краям, не пускает, Джаред ёрзает, подстраиваясь. Наконец головка внутри, можно выдохнуть, но Дженсен не притормаживает, прёт напролом, пока не шлёпает яйцами по ягодицам. Чуть назад и снова вперед, еще немного. Разгоняется, приподнимается на руках, снова занимает свой неугомонный рот словами:  
\- Как же в тебе тесно, Джаред, так хорошо, так сладко, хочу тебя еще в рот… Не сейчас, не сейчас, прости, часами трахаться не получится, чертова сука Мюррей вымотал меня сегодня на ринге. Не о том я думал, блядь… Блядь, Джаред, зачем ты появился? Ходишь, смотришь… А я думать ни о чем не могу!..  
Дженсен затыкается, сбивается с ритма, вжимается в Джареда всем телом, содрогается крупно. Вытирает лоб о плечо и тут же съезжает, соскальзывает вниз, берёт в рот, двигает головой, долбится пальцами в дырку, натирает заветный бугорок. Джаред и так близок к краю, ему немного надо, он нажимает на русый затылок, вбивается парой ударов и кончает. Дженсен хрипит, шире открывает рот, не отстраняется, но и не глотает; сперма стекает мутными каплями по члену, под яйца.  
\- Не буду спрашивать, понравилось ли тебе, - усмехается Дженсен, утирает предплечьем губы, валится на Джареда, чмокает и укладывается рядом. – Я так устал…  
Джаред смотрит на уснувшего Дженсена, тот выглядит совсем мальчиком вот так: с расслабленным лицом, с закрытыми глазами, с длинными тенями ресниц на щеках. Джареду хочется еще немного пообманывать себя. В последний раз.  
**  
\- Профессор Макдугалл в больнице, инсульт, - сообщает миссис Гэмбл в понедельник. – Мистер Падалеки, вы готовы остаться у нас еще на какое-то время?  
Джаред бросает взгляд за окно, там стоит Дженсен, разговаривает с приятелями, смеётся, вертит в пальцах сигарету, совсем ее распотрошил. Джаред не хочет оставаться, это будет та еще пытка. Джаред хочет остаться, не представляет, как будет без этой пытки жить.  
\- Да, я остаюсь.


End file.
